1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting device and a detecting method, and, more particularly to a detecting device and a detecting method adapted to be capable of easily detecting a static state and a dynamic behavior of an object that is in contact with a robot hand or a manipulator or physical interaction of the robot hand or the manipulator with a human.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to dexterously grip and manipulate arbitrary objects having various sizes, shapes, surface states, and weights using a robot hand or a manipulator and perform high-affinity physical interaction of the robot hand or the manipulator with a human, it is at least necessary that “a magnitude, a direction, and a distribution of a force” can be detected. It is also necessary to detect dynamic behaviors of an object such as “slide”, “roll”, and “vibration”. Moreover, portions of the robot hand or the manipulator corresponding to a human fingertip and skin that grip an object need to have softness (viscoelasticity, super-elasticity, and rubber-like characteristic) optimum for griping and grippability generated by friction with the surface of the portion.
On the other hand, machines (a remote controller, a controller, a volume switch, etc.) manually operated by a human need to have sensor devices that accurately detect a force generated by a fingertip and a position of the fingertip.
General tactile sensors are classified into the following five types.
1. As sensors for contact (presence or absence of contact and check of approach), there are a limit switch, a pressure sensor, an optical sensor, a Hall element, a capacitance sensor, and the like.
2. As sensors for pressure sense (a pressure, a force, and a gripping force), there are a semiconductor pressure sensor, a strain gauge, a motor potential sensor, a spring displacement sensor, and the like.
3. As sensors for distribution tactile sense (a pressure distribution and a force distribution), there are a sensor including a pressure sensitive rubber and an electrode film, a sensor including a pressure sensitive polymeric film and an electrode plate, an optical sensor with a rubber plate, and an integrated semiconductor pressure sensor, and the like.
4. As sensors for slide sense (relative displacement, slide vibration, and shearing force), there are a sensor including a roller or a ball and an encoder, a vibration sensor, a three-dimensional tactile sensor, and the like.
5. As sensors for force sense (force and moment), there are a strain gauge with a structure, a strain block, an optical sensor with a spring, a drive force sensor, and the like.
As one of the tactile sensors, JP-A-2004-85548 discloses a measuring device that measures a characteristic from a deformation amount in order to measure a dynamical characteristic of a surface of a viscoelastic body such as a skin. JP-A-2004-273176 discloses a magnetic-particle dispersed film including magnetic particles arrayed in predetermined positions, which is suitably used in a pressure sensor.